Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. As the non-volatile memory cell scales to smaller dimensions with higher capacity per unit area, the cell endurance due to program and erase cycling, and disturbances (e.g. due to either read or program) may become more prominent. The overall vulnerability of memory cells and the defect level during the silicon process may become elevated as the cell dimension shrinks and process complexity increases, which directly affects the data integrity and performance at both the memory and system. Previously, multi-threaded systems may have utilized host hints or cluster associations to improve performance. Host systems may provide pointers to the next data sets that may be accessed. The pointers may be referred to as host hints. A cluster association may be built in which files are composed of clusters and associated with one another. In previous systems, read look ahead (RLA) may have relied on double data rate (DDR) memory for firmware based read pipelines. The read may pass through DDR on its way to the host. In embodiments with hardware acceleration, RLA may not be possible.